The present invention relates to a filler apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical filler apparatus wherein the parameters of time, pressure, and orifice are controlled to provide for quickly, repeatedly, and accurately metering and dispensing pharmaceutical into individual containers in an assembly line environment.
Given the large demand for various pharmaceuticals and the precise quantities in which such pharmaceuticals must be packaged, there is significant demand for a pharmaceutical apparatus which will quickly, accurately, and repeatedly dispense predetermined amounts of pharmaceuticals into individual containers in an assembly line-like environment wherein the containers are rapidly conveyed one after another past the pharmaceutical filler apparatus. Furthermore, there is a need for a pharmaceutical filler apparatus which provides for a relatively clean operating environment and which is easily and readily sanitized to prevent contamination of the pharmaceuticals during the dispensing process. Additionally, in view of the high medical cost it is important that such a pharmaceutical filler apparatus be relatively inexpensive and easy to maintain and operate with a large meantime between failures.
While various filler apparatus currently available in the pharmaceutical industry were designed with various of the above requirements taken into consideration, there is much room for improvement in performance. For example, most pharmaceutical filler apparatus utilize a pump for dispensing pharmaceuticals under a predetermined pressure into the individual containers. However, pumps have several working parts and seals which are exposed to pharmaceuticals and subject to wear thereby frequently resulting in inaccuracy and contamination of the pharmaceuticals. Furthermore, pump apparatus are somewhat limited in the speed with which they can operate. In addition, pump apparatus and their associated control circuitry typically are rather costly and require substantial maintenance and installation time do to their complexity. Also, maintenance of pumps typically requires that they be disassembled which is time consuming and even more expensive.
Yet other pharmaceutical filler apparatus utilize variable position valves mounted in the pharmaceutical delivery lines, which complicates or makes impossible the dispensing of predetermine amounts of pharmaceuticals in accordance with the accuracy required in some applications. Also, as with pump systems, such valves frequently have many working parts and seals which are subject to wear thereby affecting accuracy and contaminating the pharmaceuticals by the introduction of particulate generated as a result of the wear process.
Furthermore, it is often difficult or impossible to assure repeatability of performance in pharmaceutical filler apparatus utilizing pump and/or variable valve apparatus due to the overall complexity and interaction of parts.
Some currently available pharmaceutical filler apparatus utilize an adjustable orifice in conjunction with a pinch type valve. While a pinch type valve reduces many of the problems associated with variable setting valves mounted in the pharmaceutical line, use of such a pinch type valve in conjunction with an adjustable orifice reduces accuracy and complicates control. In addition, pinch type valves are not accurate unless the pharmaceutical is delivered to the valve location at a predetermined constant pressure within the tolerance defined by the specific application.
In addition to other problems, many of these pinch valve apparatus, due to their configuration, are not sufficiently quick acting so as to provide required accuracies and/or provide fast, repetitive metering and dispensing as often required in an assembly line environment.
Furthermore, many pharmaceutical filler apparatus have reduced accuracy due to the fluid mechanics involved. In an effort to speed up the filling process, nozzles having relatively large orifices compared to the inside diameter of the pharmaceutical delivery line are utilized. Due to the properties of fluid mechanics, this frequently results in turbulent or uneven flow due to the friction between the inside walls and the pharmaceutical flowing in the delivery conduit. Furthermore, in many pharmaceutical filler apparatus the orifices are not located close to the discharge point to facilitate accurate dispensing.
In addition, many pharmaceutical filler apparatus do not readily lend themselves to sterilization as they require substantial disassembly of parts to accomplish such.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with the art.